I hate everything about you
by MisaoxMori
Summary: [Songfic] Después de que Seto le confiese sus sentimientos, Joey está confuso, y cree que odia a Seto Kaiba… ¿Pero lo odia en verdad? [Joey’s POV]


**I Hate Everything About You**

**AutorA:**** Kakashi.4ever**

**Summary****: Después de que Seto le confiese sus sentimientos, Joey está confuso, y cree que odia a Seto Kaiba… ¿Pero lo odia en verdad?** **Joey's POV**

**Bueno, primero que nada, amo esta parejilla, y hace mucho tiempo que deseaba escribir algo sobre ellos, pero no sabía qué… Hasta que escuché esta canción y supe inmediatamente que esta era la canción que quería para el fic (:**

**Joey's POV Los Flash-back en tercera persona :D**

_Si el texto es así…_ --- Pensamientos

_**Si el texto es así…**_ --- "Párrafo" de la letra de la canción

Si el texto es así… --- Es parte del texto

Si el texto es así…  --- Palabra o frase que resalta

**¡¡ENJOY IT!!**

Llevamos más de una hora acostados, sin decir nada, yo mirando hacia algún rincón de su pieza, él… haciendo algo. La verdad no me interesa mucho lo que esté haciendo, y ya no soporto estar en la cama, así que me levanto, y camino rápidamente hacia el baño. Ya adentro, me doy una ducha de máximo 5 segundos, y me seco y me visto. Salgo del baño, y él está al frente mío. Nos miramos un rato de frente, pero no nos decimos nada. Sus ojos azules están fijamente posados en los míos, y estos en los de él. Sin nada que hacer, él me pasa de largo, y entra al baño. Quedo mirando la puerta, y después ordeno mis cosas, arreglo mi mochila, y bajo hiendo directamente hacia la puerta de la casa, la abro, pero antes de poder dar un paso más, una mano detrás de mí la cierra. Miro lentamente, y me encuentro con Seto completamente mojado, solo con una toalla puesta, y con sus dos manos tapándome el camino. En su rostro tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te vas a ir sin despedirte."

"Nos vemos en el colegio."

"¿Vienes después?"

Quedo pensando harto rato antes de responder.

"Tengo que ir a la casa de Yugi."

Su sonrisa desaparece, y se da vuelta. Me mira de reojo y suspira. Subiendo las escaleras nuevamente, se despide de mí.

"Adiós. No llegues tarde."

La verdad es que no tengo que ir a la casa de Yugi. La verdad es que… No quiero venir…

_**Everytime we lie awake**_

Ya en el colegio, estoy con Yugi y Tristán, viendo unas cartas nuevas que consiguió este último. Hago como que me interesa el tema, pero tengo la cabeza pensando en ese maldito cuerpo que esta mañana me tapó la salida de esa casa. Y no sé por qué, pero siento una maldita sensación en el estómago cada vez que pienso en él.

"¿Joey, te encuentras bien?"

"Es inútil preguntar eso… ¡Yugi, está mirando las nubes! Es imposible que esté bien..."

"¿Joey, te duele algo?"

"Ehhmm... No..."

"¿Cómo le va a doler algo? ¡Lo que le pasa es que está enamorado!"

¿Enamorado? Al escuchar esa palabra, mis ojos se abren bastante, mientras que de la nada, me voy para atrás y me caigo.

"AOUUUCHT!"

Enseguida, Yugi y Tristán se ponen a mi lado y comienzan a preguntarme si estoy bien. Con una sonrisa les respondo, y ellos quedan tranquilos, y nuevamente comienzan a hablar entre ellos. Yo no digo nada, solo escucho, aunque realmente, tampoco escucho. Estoy más interesado en pensar sobre lo que dijo Tristán. ¿Estaré enamorado de Seto?... ¿De SETO KAIBA? Realmente lo dudo. Pero por ahora no puedo pensar otra cosa. Para mi suerte, suena la campana, indicándonos que debemos subir hacia nuestra sala, y prepararnos para la clase. Ya arriba, me siento (por no decir que en verdad me tiré encima de la mesa) y comienzo a pensar. De repente, pasa un chico alto a mi lado, tan alto, que ni le alcancé a ver la cara, pero va con una laptop. Es evidentemente, Seto. Me mira con cara de desprecio, como siempre, y se sienta en la mesa más cerca de la puerta de salida. Ahí, habré su computadora y se pone lentes, y se pone a trabajar. Llega el profesor, todos se paran a saludarlo, menos nosotros dos. Él, sigue escribiendo como que si un fantasma hubiera pasado a su lado, y yo, aquí estoy, viendo todo lo que hace ese maldito desgraciado.

"… Wheeler, ¿tendría la educación de levantarse y saludarme como todos sus compañeros lo han hecho?"

"Eh… Si señor, lo siento." – Me paro rápidamente -

"Le dije que me saludara"

"Buenos días, señor…"

"Gracias. Siéntense todos... Hoy vamos a..."

Como que la palabra sentarse fuera mágica, inmediatamente me desplomo en mi asiento, y mi cabeza se da la "disimulada" vuelta de su vida, solo para mirar de nuevo a Seto Kaiba. Él se da cuenta de esto, y hace una sonrisa que casi ni se nota. Luego se levanta como Don Pedro en su casa, y sale de la sala. Entiendo la indirecta, y como por arte de magia le pido permiso al profesor para ir al baño. Me mira con una cara de odio, pero después, suspira y me dice que si. Rápidamente salgo de la pieza, y apenas un pie sale de la línea que separa la sala del pasillo, una mano agarra mi chaqueta y me atrae hacia un lado, mientras que unos labios se "devoran" los míos.

_  
__**After every hit we take**_

"Disimuladamente" empezamos a besarnos en el pasillo. Seto me empuja violentamente contra la pared, y ahí me aprisiona, mientras que sus manos bajan hasta el fin de mi camisa, comenzando a desabrocharla. No por placer, si no por "respeto" (si es que se le puede llamar así a lo que pretendía hacer) le dije que era mejor que fuéramos al baño, o por lo menos traté de decir algo parecido, pues no sé si mis gemidos entre medio dejaron que se entendiera algo. Seto sonríe, mientras siento su respiración en mi cuello. Como que eso me provocó, y se notó, pues le dije "Olvídalo" y di vuelta la cosa. Si bien antes yo era el que estaba acorralado contra la pared, ahora era él, y pareciera que lo disfrutara. Sus besos saben tan bien, que no puedo parar de besarlo. Cuando son mis manos las que están desabrochando su camisa, él me para, me da un último beso, y se abrocha lo poco que le desabroché la camisa, para después entrar de nuevo a la sala, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me enojo ligeramente, y apoyo mi frente contra la pared. Sonrío, y decido entrar a la sala. Esto cada vez me gusta más. Lo miro, y él nuevamente me mira con esa mirada fría de siempre, que me da un escalofríos, pero… Me gusta igual.

_  
__**Every feeling that I get**_

La clase concurrió lentamente, y yo, para variar un poco, no anoté absolutamente nada en los cuadernos. La campana suena anunciando el fin del día escolar, y el fin de la semana escolar. Ahora tengo todo un fin de semana haciendo lo que quiera. Voy caminando tomándome mi tiempo hacia el puesto de Yugi, y le pido su cuaderno.

"Claro… Oye, Joey…"

"¿Ah?"

"Je…" – sonríe – "Como… Como que te demoraste un poco en el baño, jejeje"

"¿Eh?"

Siento como mi cara se vuelve roja al acordarme de todo lo que hicimos con Seto afuera de la sala, y casi siento que me sangra la nariz. Miro a Yugi con cara de interrogante, y saca su cuaderno y me lo pasa. Obviamente, aprovecho para retirarme de ese espacio, y me voy al mío, guardando rápidamente mis cosas en mi mochila, y salgo de la sala. Veo a la distancia a Seto subiéndose en su limusina, yéndose. Espero ahí a Yugi, mirando a mis alrededores, sin hacer nada más, hasta que llega el susodicho y caminamos hacia su casa. Mientras me habla, me acuerdo de los deberes, hasta que escucho un nombre que "misteriosamente" me llama la atención.

"…Y Seto me dijo…"

"… ¿Seto?"

"Si, Seto…" – Yugi me mira extrañado –

"¿Qué Seto?"

"Ehmm… ¿Seto Kaiba?"

"¿Desde cuándo le dices Seto?"

"Desde… Siempre O.O"

"… Cierto xD Se me había olvidado"

Y empieza a hablar de nuevo. Escucho que alguien grita YUGI. Nos damos la vuelta, y atrás vienen Tea y Tristán. Entre todos comenzamos a hablar animadamente, Yugi nos invita a todos a tomar once en su casa, y todos aceptamos. Ya en casa de Yugi, estamos en su pieza, hablando de cosas sin interés, pero que misteriosamente me llaman la atención.

"Oye, Yugi, ¿y qué tal tu clase, hoy?"

"Pues… Igual que siempre, supongo… xD"

"Je… :)"

"Oye, Joey, ¿no me digas que nuevamente te quedaste dormido en clases?"

"¿YO? Claro que no… ¿Cuándo me he quedado dormido en clases? ¬¬"

Los cuatro empezamos a reír, cuando suena un celular. Todos empiezan a revisar si es el suyo que está sonando, pero cuando veo yo el mío, me doy cuenta que es… Seto.

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

Me acabo de acordar que él me dijo que no llegara tarde, y ya son las ocho de la noche. Bueno, tal vez para nosotros no es tarde, pero para Seto si… O sea, para Seto cuando está preocupado por mi, porque algunas noches (por no decir casi todas) tiene que quedarse trabajando, y esta hora es temprana comparada con todo lo que él trabaja. Me disculpo con mis amigos y contesto el teléfono.

"¿Si?"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"En la casa de Yugi, ¿por qué?"

"¿A qué hora vas a venir?"

"… No lo sé…"

"…"

"Ahora."

"De acuerdo, te espero."

Y cuelga el teléfono. Guardo el mío y miro a mis amigos, que pararon de hablar para escuchar algo de mi interesante conversación. Sonrío y me siento de cerca de ellos.

"Eh… Disculpa, Yugi… Chicos, pero me voy a tener que ir… Me están… Esperando"

"¿Quién? O.o"

"Set... Serenity"

"Si quieres yo te acomp..."

"No ¬¬"

"Bueno u.u Tenía que intentarlo xD"

"Hum… Bueno, adiós… nos vemos… ¿mañana?"

"Por supuesto :)"

Y me voy. Me despido del abuelo, que está cerrando el local, y camino tranquilamente por la calle, mirando el interesante suelo y pensando por qué será que Seto siempre me llama… ¿Será verdad… que estoy enamorado de él? Me acuerdo de cuando empezó todo esto…

**.- Flash Back -.**

Las nubes grises del cielo estaban bonitas, según Joey, que llevaba mínimo cuatro minutos viéndolas, mientras que Seto Kaiba estaba a su lado, mirándolo, con esa mirada de odio que siempre le dirigía. Joey al fin lo miró, sonrojándose y sin decirle nada. Habían estado un buen rato en silencio, sin decirse nada, hasta que Kaiba al fin rompió el frío silencio que reinaba en el ambiente.

"Me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar" – se empieza a ir –

Al ver como se iba, como… lo perdía, Joey decidió hacer algo que llamará su atención, como llamarle por su nombre, y decirle… decirle que también le gustaba.

"Seto…"

"…"

Como lo imaginó, Kaiba se había detenido, sin mirarlo, pero se notaba que estaba atento por si él decía algo, o hacía algo, o… algo. Joey miró hacia un lado, sujetándose con una mano la cabeza, como si se le fuera a caer, y pensando cómo diría lo que tenía que decir… Pero, ¿por qué le iba a decir tamaña mentira? No es que le cayera muy bien, ni tampoco que él fuera muy amable con él, y mucho menos se podía decir que le gustaba, pues peleaban todo el rato. ¿Cómo era posible que a Seto Kaiba, el famoso Seto Kaiba, estuviera enamorado de alguien tan… tan… como Joey? Era lo que se cuestionaba, pero sobre todo, si él también sentía todo eso por Kaiba. No sabía por qué, pero cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos (_¿Seto Kaiba tiene sentimientos?_) sintió algo que solo había sentido una sola vez, que había sido con May – esa chica rubia y de ojos gigantes que después le había traicionado con Rex Raptor, y ni siquiera sabía por qué, si Joey tenía bien claro que él era mucho mejor que ese… Raptor… - y esa vez había sido… _amor_. Joey estaba seguro que no estaba enamorado de Seto Kaiba, que lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo, pero cuando este le dijo que lo amaba, Joey simplemente… Sintió una gran alegría en su corazón (pero para Joey había sido solo compasión).

"Yo…"

Kaiba se dio la vuelta, y miró a los ojos a Joey. El rubio nunca había visto lágrimas en los ojos azules de su enemigo, pero sabía que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. A parte de sus lágrimas, sus mejillas tan sonrojadas a Joey le decían que no era nada una broma pesada como él pensaba. Sin poder soportarlo, y sin saber por qué, él corrió dirigiéndose al ojiazul, y sin saber por qué, lo besó. Lo siguiente que supo el rubio era que estaba en la casa, más específicamente la cama de Kaiba besándose, gritando y suspirando de tanto placer que el otro le hacía sentir. Hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de… El pequeño Mokuba.

_  
__**Every room-mate kept awake**_

Sin saber que hacían, Kaiba y Joey solo se miraron, sorprendidos y sin tener idea alguna de lo que podían y debían hacer. El pequeño Mokuba solo los quedó mirando, sin decir nada, y muy... dormido aún, por suerte. Todavía tenía los ojos medio cerrados, y antes de decir algo, bostezó.

"Oaaaau… Seto… ¿Qué hace Joey en tu cama?"

"…"

"Da igual, te quiero pedir que pares de gritar tanto, pues estaba durmiendo en el living, y me desperté gracias a eso... Porfavor…"

Las mejillas de Joey se encendieron cuando escuchó al pequeño decir "Gritar tanto" pues Seto era el que suspiraba, y él... el que gritaba. Él había sido el que había despertado a Mokuba, y se sentía culpable y avergonzado por eso.

_**  
**__**By every sigh and scream we make**_

"No... Te preocupes... No pasa nada"

Y Kaiba se levanta, se pone inmediatamente un pantalón encima (pues ya tenía puesto sus bóxer ¬¬) y camina hacia su escritorio, y toma una taza que tenía ahí. Mira a Joey con la misma cara de odio con la que siempre lo mira, disimulando todo lo que había pasado esa noche, y suspira.

"Duerme. Mañana tenemos clases..."

"... ¿Y tú?"

Antes de responder, Seto le mira sorprendido, y después sonríe. Toma otro sorbo de té.

"Tengo que trabajar."

"Ah…"

**.- Fin Flash Back -.**

Y de ahí en adelante es todo como empezó ésta mañana… Ahora que lo pienso… Cuando Seto me dijo lo que sentía… Igual me alegré…

_**  
**__**All the feelings that I get**_

Ya llegué a la mansión, entró, y me dirijo inmediatamente a la cocina. Ahí está una sirvienta, y me sonríe.

"Joven Wheeler, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?"

Ahora que me acuerdo, ayer Seto me dijo que podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera de su mansión, es por eso que me dejaron entrar sin pedirme nada, y también pidió a las sirvientas que me atendieran como un miembro más de la familia…

"Necesito dos cosas..."

"Dígame :)"

"Necesito que me dé un sándwich :) y... necesito que me diga Joey"

-Sorprendida- "Pero…"

"Nada de pero… Dígame así no más porfavor... Y déme mi sándwich que muero de hambre TOT"

-Sonriendo- "Enseguida… Joey"

En dos minutos, ya me estoy devorando el sándwich que la sirvienta me preparó. En dos segundos ya dejé el plato vacío en el lavaplatos y me voy a la pieza que Seto (ahora que recuerdo) me dio anoche. Ahí me tiro en la cama, cuando mi celular empieza a vibrar. Es… ¿Seto? O.o

_**  
**__**But I still don't miss you yet**_

Sin contestar ni nada, voy directamente a su pieza, y quedo al frente de su puerta, que está cerrada (si, aún recuerdo el camino hacia su pieza). Quedo pensando un instante, sonrojándome un poco, mientras mi celular aún vibra en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Suspiro, y decido de una vez tocar a la puerta, y una voz que no muestra interés me dice "PASE". Abro la puerta, y camino en dirección a Seto, que ni siquiera se ha dado la vuelta para verme.

"¿Quién es?"

"... Yo"

Se da la vuelta al fin, y me mira con cara de preocupación y (adivinen)… odio. Nuevamente voltea y empieza a teclear en su computador, sin decirme nada. Sonrío al pensar que… si lo extrañé…_****_

_**Only when i stop to think about it**_

"Llegas tarde"

"Comí algo abajo, y después fui a la pieza que me diste a... dejar mis cosas"

"Me refería que llegas tarde de la casa de Yugi. Vi que llegaste hace como tres minutos, aproximadamente."

"Pues... Me quedé hablando... Un minuto... Con ellos"

"¿Ellos?"

"Mis amigos..."

¿Por qué me interroga? Nada le da derecho a interrogarme, como que estuviera obligado a contestarle. Siento como me hierve la sangre de placer al pensar que perfectamente le podría golpear en estos precisos momentos. ¿Por qué estoy acá, ahora que lo pienso? Pude haber ido a mi casa, con mi padre, si es que está, claro, y pude quedarme ahí sin darle explicaciones a nadie, pero no, soy tan estúpido que vine a la casa de la persona que más odio en este mundo porque… porque… ¡ni sé por qué!

_**I hate everything about you**_

No me había dado cuenta, pero él me está mirando seriamente, sin decir nada. Y sin saber por qué, me acuerdo de todos los odiosos momentos que pasamos juntos hasta el día en que se me declaró. Y… resulta que ya no son tan odiosos… Todavía me está mirando, y mis ojos se pierden en los azules de él, y… Me siento tan bien. Y ahora por fin puedo responder la maldita pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde que empezó todo esto… Si… Si lo amo. Pero, ¿por qué? Si siempre lo he odiado, y él siempre me ha tratado mal, y también siempre me ha odiado… ¿Por qué me ama? ¿Por qué… Por qué tenía que amarlo? ¿Porqué a él? Sin saber por qué, una lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla, y Seto al darse cuenta, se para inmediatamente y camina hacia mi.

_**  
**__**Why do I love you?**_

"¿Qué te pasa Joey?" – Me pregunta preocupado. Le sonrío, y me limpió mi lágrima, mientras mis mejillas se encienden. –

"Nada… No te preocupes"

Al ver mi sonrisa, Seto también se sonroja, y mira hacia otro lado, mientras que con una mano me hace cariño en la cabeza. Sin contenerme, lo abrazo. Él no hace nada, se queda inmóvil, en el suelo, con un cuerpo encima de él, sin reaccionar. Y yo, no sé por qué diablos estoy haciendo esto, pero bueno… Lo hecho, hecho está, parece. Lentamente me separo de él, como que doliera, y él se levanta, sin hacer ni decir nada, se sienta y de nuevo empieza a teclear. Ya no lo soporto más

"Seto… ¿Por qué…?"  
"¿Por qué qué?"

_**  
**__**You hate everything about me**_

No respondo. ¿Cómo supuestamente le voy a preguntar? "Oye seto, ¿por qué me amas?" ¡No! ¡Qué desastre! No me atrevo, aunque la verdad me muero de ganas por saber. ¿Por qué ama a una persona tan estúpida como yo?

"Nada."

"… Bueno… Acuéstate mientras, si quieres"

¿Qué me acueste? Este debe creer que soy una máquina sexual ¬¬. Bueno, menos mal que agregó el "si quieres", porque o si no, lo habría mandado a freír monos al África. En fin… Sin que se dé cuenta (o por lo menos, eso creo) empiezo a revisar sus cosas, las que están encima de sus muebles, etc… hay puros papeles de la compañía, cosas que no me importan, así que hago caso omiso a ello. Pero de pronto veo algo que me llama la atención, en uno de los tantos veladores hay un montón de fotos. Me acercó para verlas mejor, y me doy cuenta que casi todas las fotos que tiene son de Mokuba. Digo casi, porque hay dos que son de distintas personas. Una, es de Noah. No sé por qué tiene una foto de él, pero será… Y la otra… La otra es una donde salgo yo, con Serenity. Esta foto recuerdo que nos la sacó Ryou Bakura, pero supuestamente debería tenerla él, no sé porque la tiene Seto. Y esto me recuerda a una de mis preguntas iniciales… ¿Por qué Seto Kaiba me ama?

_**  
why do you love me?**_

"Seto…"

"¿Mm?"

"Por qué… ¿Por qué tienes una foto mía y de Serenity?

Al preguntar esto, los sonidos de tecleo desaparecen, y Seto me mira. Su mirada no muestra ninguna emoción, y nuevamente a mi me está entrando esa sensación de odio, pero esta vez está mezclado con… una sensación muy distinta…

"… No sé…"

Casi caigo de espaldas cuando escuché su respuesta. ¿¡No sabe!?

"¿¡Cómo que no sabes!?"

"No lo sé"

"¿¡Es imposible que no lo sepas!?"

"Cachorro…" – sonríe, y siento que me derrito -

"¡¡No me digas cachorro!!" - trato de disimular lo irresistible que me pareció su sonrisa –

"Eres un ruidoso, ¿sabes?" – y con sus labios, me tapa la boca –

Nos empezamos a besar, y él "suavemente" me empuja hacia su cama (por no decir que prácticamente me tiró ¬¬) y él se pone encima mío, besándome, pero no solo eso, si no que también con sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo por debajo de mi polera. Empiezo a suspirar, tratando de evitar que sea muy fuerte, pues no quiero que ocurra lo de anoche, que de repente aparezca Mokuba diciendo que le habíamos despertado.

"Esta vez no despertarás a Mokuba, si es eso lo que tratas de evitar"

"Mmm…"

"Él está donde un amigo…" – Me lo dice en la oreja y ahora si que me derretí –

"Ahh…"

Sonríes de manera cruel y vil, y te separas de mi. Ahora entiendo cuando dicen "Del Amor al Odio hay un solo Paso" ¬¬_****_

I hate  
You hate

Me quedas mirando con una sonrisa al ver mi cara que demuestra mi total odio hacia ti, y te vas.

"Vuelvo de inmediato"

Y este cree que le voy a estar esperando… Iluso. Aprovecho que no estás y empiezo a revisar su computador. Mmm… Hasta ahora hay puros archivos de la compañía. ¡¿Fotos?! Entremedio de archivos de su compañía, hay fotos… ¿De quién serán Abro las fotos y sorprendido quedo, al ver que son casi puras fotos mías, con solo cinco fotos de Mokuba, entre 30 en total. Quedo completamente sorprendido, pero cuando escucho unos pasos en las escaleras, cierro la carpeta, y pongo el archivo de la compañía y me siento en la cama, con una posición que pareciera que hubiera estado pensando todo este tiempo. Seto, al entrar, me mira y sonríe. Hipócrita. ¿Quién se cree para sonreírme, después de haber parecido paparazi sacándome tantas fotos, y yo ni siquiera sabía?

_**  
I hate**_

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No creo que hayas estado… pensando… todo este tiempo"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¬¬"

"Digamos que… te conozco demasiado bien, Wheeler…"

"… ¬¬" – Sonríes –

Aún estoy molesto por todas esas fotos, pero esa sonrisa… me mata, simplemente. Acumulo valentía por unos segundos, y después me atrevo a preguntarle…

"¿Por qué tienes más de veinte fotos mías en tu computador?"

Al escuchar mi pregunta, no dices nada, y ni siquiera te mueves, cosa que me asusta mucho.

"¿Revisaste mi computador?"

"Ehm… Si"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tenía… curiosidad"

"¿Se puede saber quién te dio permiso para revisarlo?"

"Yo…"

Seto me mira como siempre antes lo había hecho: Odio. Pero a diferencia de ese odio, este parecía… ser verdadero. Miro hacia abajo al ver sus ojos, y él se acerca a mí. Me toma por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle, y veo que tiene una sonrisa.

"Si quieres mirar mis cosas… Sólo pregúntame…"

"Seto… ¿Por qué…"

"¿Por qué qué?

"… ¿Por qué…?" – Me suelta, y se levanta, mirando hacia otro lado, antes de volver a mirarme y sonreírme, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y siento en mi estómago como mariposas… Hermosa sensación, la verdad… -

"Creo que… Por que te amo…"

Lo miro sorprendido, mientras me sonrojo, y sonrío. Lo abrazo, y por fin puedo decirle lo que quise desde un principio, aunque para esa vez, no lo tenía para nada claro.

"Yo también…"

Sus ojos se abren tremendamente, y me mira. Está más sonrojado que antes, si es que es posible, claro, y yo, solo sonrío.

_**  
You love me**_

**FIN**

**¡Sii! Fin xD. Terminó, o sea, no tiene continuación, así que por favor no piden que la continúe (si es que alguien lo pide, por que la verdad es que lo dudo mucho xD). Bueno, parto diciendo lo de siempre, ojalá les haya gustado, y, bueno… Eso es lo de siempre xD. Segundo, bueno, tal vez les haya sorprendido un poco(por no decir bastante XD) la actitud de Seto frente al tema, pues en todos los fics que yo he leído por lo menos, Seto aparece como un seme hecho y derecho xD, pero en este fic es un seme con su lado uke xD. Bueno, a mi siempre me pareció que en el plano "amoroso", Seto nunca iba a ser tan frío, y pensé siempre que incluso iba a ser más tímido que todos, así que traté de hacerlo así en este fic jejeje, aunque claro, dejándolo como seme porque me carga que Seto sea uke xD. Bueno, y por último, la canción no está entera, por que la verdad, es que repite mucho el tipo que canta, siempre dice lo mismo, así que aquí puse lo que menos repite xD****(por cierto, la canción es de Three Days Grace). Y… bueno, eso. Es mi primer fic en esta sección, así que por favor no sean tan duros ToT. Y… Eso, ojalá que les haya encantado y etc xD (increíble, terminé este fic en un día OwO)**

**¡¡¡DEJEN COMENTARI****OS/QUEJAS/DUDAS/FELICITACIONES/ETC…!!! (Yo acepto de todo e.e xD)**

_**Kakashi.4ever**_

"_**qué haces que aceleras mi respiración?**__**"**_


End file.
